Possession
by RaineOnMe
Summary: It’s been three years, four months and fifteen days since Dean’s deal came due, and while Sam had dreamed every night of him coming back…this wasn’t exactly how he pictured it. no longer a One-shot! Wincest! demon!Dean.
1. Possession

Title: Possession

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Rating: R

Spoiler: Season 3

Summery: It's been three years, four months and fifteen days since Dean's deal came due, and while Sam had dreamed every night of him coming back…this wasn't exactly how he pictured it.

Author's Notes: this came out of some sleep deprived conversations I had with my friends…just a random one shot that came to me out of no where, though I could expand on it if anyone would be interested. Anyway it's my take on after Dean's deal. Demon!Dean and shower fun!

* * *

Three years. Three years, four months and fifteen days since Dean's deal came due. Three broken years since Sam watched his brother walk off to meet his fate alone; unable to bare watching the hellhounds tear him apart anymore than Dean could bare to have him watch. Three years since Sam could remember even remotely feeling whole. He still took care of the Impala, listening to Metallica and Zeppelin, unable to let go of the last pieces of his brother, but there was nothing that resembled life in his eyes. Bobby checked up on him often still, though less so since it became clear that Sam had passed the suicidal stage in his grief and Sam occasionally stopped by for a visit. It was hard though, to know that when people looked into his eyes all they saw was emptiness. It must be doubly strange for someone who knew what he used to be like to see.

With a sigh, Sam turned away from the hollow eyed stranger in the mirror. He carefully removed his shirt to look at the damage the spirit from his latest hunt had done. It wasn't bad, three almost vertical slashes, long but not that deep….right through his tattoo. Sam closed his eyes, a lucky shot on the part of the ghost had left him venerable, great. That tattoo was one of the few things that kept the demons from, when they found him, getting inside him and merging their powers with his. Something they desperately seemed to want as of late. Carefully, Sam cleaned the wounds. He'd have to pick up an amulet from Bobby to wear until he had healed enough to repair the design, but the echo of loss at the thought of losing the original, which had so perfectly matched Dean's, was as surprising as it was bitterly ironic.

When he was done with the rough patch up, Sam moved out of the tiny bathroom and into the main part of the motel room. He still got two beds, it was a habit he never could quite bring himself to break. Laying down on one he flung an arm across his eyes, wrapping the other hand around the hilt of a knife. It was his new favorite sleeping position. Idly he mapped out the route to Bobby's in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

&x&

When he woke up he was already sitting in the Impala.

**At least you kept my car in good condition, which I'd totally kill you if you'd messed her up by the way**, Dean's voice informed him conversationally. Sam tried to look around only to find he couldn't move his body.

**Whoa, easy there tiger. Don't hurt yourself, I'm driving right now.** Sam watched as his hand reached up to adjust the rearview mirror so he could see his reflection. Onyx eyes stared back at him above a familiar smirk, though one he'd never seen on his own face.

**Dean?** Sam thought wildly, terrified and euphoric all at once. **What? How?**

**Sam, I thought you already understood what was going to happen when I went to hell. Do you need a refresher course?** Dean replied, the smirk in the mirror widening. **Been following you for weeks now, thought about possessing someone to get your attention but couldn't risk you exorcising me before I had a chance to explain. Damn lucky that spirit gored you where it did.**

Sam was stunned, literally in the sense that Dean had total control over his body, and figuratively in that his mind couldn't wrap itself around more then Dean and Demon and Here. **Dean, you're a demon.**

Dean rolled his, no Sam's, eyes.** Very good, Sam, you have been paying attention.** Apparently demon-Dean was twice as sarcastic. Though Sam imagined three years in hell might do that to a person.

**Dean, I mean, what happened? **Sam figured that it was a relevant question though it didn't quite relay the underlying questions of _why are you here? How long have you been like this? How did you get out of hell? _and most importantly _are you evil?_

Sam felt himself shudder. **Dude, I really don't want to talk about it. I can't, not yet, maybe not ever. Fuck if it weren't for Ruby I'd probably be ten kinds of Evil right now, but Sam, look I'm here, I don't want to kill people…mostly…I promise I'll explain as much as I can but, I really just want a hamburger.**

A hamburger. It was so typically _Dean_ to spend three years in Hell and come out craving a hamburger that Sam wanted to cry. Or maybe do a polka. Thankfully for his dignity, with Dean in control, he did neither.

**Okay, Dean, but do you mind if I drive us there?** Sam agreed.

**Oh, yeah. Sure.**

The black eyes were gone from the mirror and Sam could move his own limbs again.

"Dean?" Sam asked, almost afraid that this was some very vivid dream.

**Yeah?** Dean replied immediately.

Sam smiled slightly, and for the first time in three years it reached his eyes. "Just checking."

**Hamburger, Sam. And curly fries. And, oh god, beer!** Dean moaned.

Sam shook his head and drove.

&x&

Sam sat at a table in the local dinner and watched through his own eyes as Dean wolfed down a hamburger making little happy groans after every bite. Sam might have been embarrassed by some of the looks he was getting if he weren't so happy to feel his brother's presence again.

**You have no idea how much I missed food, Sam.** Dean though at him as he washed down another bite with a swig of beer.

**Yeah, well my arteries hate you right now.** Sam thought back, surprised at how easy it was to fall back into the familiar pattern of meal-time banter with Dean. **Dean, man, I wont push but you have to give me something here. It's kind of unnerving to go from watching you walk away from me to waking up possessed.**

**I'm not going to tell you what Hell's like. One, I really don't want to think about it and two, I'm going to make sure you never have know what it's like. I can tell you this. The only reason I'm not a completely broken, twisted individual is because, well lets face it I wasn't entirely all there to begin with, and because your little demon-girlfriend Ruby made sure I hung on to my humanity as much as I could. She seemed to think that was the least she could do for you after destroying Lilith for her.** Dean said, not pausing at all in his quest to savor every bite of food he possibly could.

**She never, I mean I never saw her again after that. **Sam replied.

**Yeah, well that's because she was with me, mostly.** Dean said. **Seriously, Sam, we owe that girl like a big sacrifice….or, ya know, a steak dinner or something.**

**Let's go with the steak dinner, okay Dean?** Sam said nervously.

**Sorry, I said I mostly hung on to my humanity. There are still some….issues. **Dean apologized.

Issues, well even the most well adjusted person in the world would come out of Hell with…issues, so Sam could understand. Kinda.

**Yeah, okay.**

**I mean, C'mon, I'm friggin' smoke, man. You have no idea how weird it feels to have a body again. And dude, you're tall. How do you not get vertigo from being up so high?** Dean went on.

**Uh,** Sam said eloquently, because really, what does one say to your demon-brother when he starts rambling? **Where is your body Dean? I….We never did find it.** Sam asked hesitantly.

**In Hell somewhere, under close guard probably since my rather impromptu escape. Ruby's looking but no guarantee I'll ever get it back again.** Dean shrugged…Dean made Sam shrug…oh hell, whatever.** but she's looking. I figured I'll just hang out in you in the mean time.**

**Oh.**

&x&

It had been three years, four months and sixteen days since Sam last saw his brother. While he had dreamed every night of him coming back…this wasn't exactly the way he had pictured it. Dean had agreed…reluctantly…to go see Bobby. Bobby who was two days drive away. Sam hadn't spent a significant amount of time around anyone in three years so suddenly being aware of your brother at all times took some getting used to.

A lot of getting used to.

Sam stood under the shower feeling extremely awkward. He was naked, irritatingly aware of his morning wood, and Dean was keeping up a running commentary in his head. Mostly about all the food he wanted to eat, and all the things he wanted to do now that he had a body again, but it was decidedly uncomfortable for Sam who's usual morning routine for the past three years of shower, jerk-off, dress, and head out was suddenly thrown off-kilter.

**You going to do something about that?** Dean asked suddenly, mid way through a detailed description of a spaghetti dinner.

**What?** Sam asked, confused for a moment before he realized what Dean meant. **What! No Dean, that's…** Sam trailed off, aware that he was blushing.

He could _feel_ Dean's amusement. **Shy?**

**I'm not jacking off with you in my head, Dean.** Sam said flatly.

**Sam, we don't know how long that may be. Are you going to just give up jerking off forever?** Dean asked.

**Yes.**

**Oh, hell no, Sam. I'm not living as a monk for the foreseeable future and neither are you.** Dean said firmly.

Sam once again found himself an observer in his own body. **Dean! What are you doing?** Sam yelped as he felt a soapy hand travel down his stomach to wrap around his cock.

**Just let me take care of you, Sammy.** Dean whispered, his voice velvety soft in Sam's mind.

**Dean!** Sam was sure his voice would have been a squeak had he been able to use it.

**Hush, Sammy.** Dean ordered, slowly stroking Sam's erection.

Sam, while haveing no control over what was happening, could still feel every slick-soft sensation of his hand on his cock, his body arching into the pleasure while his mind tried to process what was happening.

**Damn, you really are proportional huh?** Dean teased softly even as he moaned into the sensations that he was washing over both of them.

Sam wasn't sure if this counted as incest or masturbation but it was by far the weirdest hand job he'd ever had.

Still he couldn't help but echo Dean's moan mentally as he felt a thumb brush across the head teasing the slit before rejoining the other fingers to twist downwards again. His hand, Dean's hand, the lines between them already so confused, blurred further as Dean deftly caressed them higher.

**Dean,** Sam wasn't sure what he was pleading for exactly as years of separation burned away with the sense of his brother permeating every part of him. Was he asking to stop or keep going? Or was he pleading for Dean to never leave him again? Maybe all of it and none of it. It had been too long since his body had felt something beyond a primal itch and aching numbness that the sensations of pleasure were almost painful in their newness now that there was no longer a Dean-shaped hole where his heart had been.

**I'm here, Sammy, I got you.** Dean replied even as Sam felt the orgasm flood through them both. Sam felt his own name slip through his lips even as he sighed Dean's in his mind. Sam felt a peaceful lassitude spread through him, a sense of completeness he'd long forgotten, and he felt his mind drift as Dean lulled him into a strange sort of sleep.

&x&

When Sam came to again, they were already driving. Dean had the windows rolled down and the music blaring as he tapped out the rhythm against the steering wheel.

"Hey, Sam. Welcome back. We should make it to Bobby's by late tomorrow if we shag-ass, but you have to make sure he doesn't try and exorcise me. Or slip holy water in your beer or something, that shit is painful," Dean said aloud. It probably should be disturbing to hear Dean's vocalizations coming from his own throat, but considering the circumstances, Sam wasn't entirely sure what _couldn't_ be considered disturbing anymore.

**Dean, uh, **Well really, what does one say to your brother after jerking you off in the shower that morning?

"If I'm going to be hunting with you we have to find some way to keep me in you when you have to do exorcisms," Dean said, happily ignoring what he knew Sam was trying to talk about. "I was thinking we could do a binding link, like Meg did to you that one time." Sam could feel a flash of irritation from Dean at that memory.

**Yeah, okay.** Sam agreed, letting Dean avoid the subject. He had no idea what to say to it either. It had felt good, but because it was Dean, or just the first time in a long time that it had been more then a morning formality, Sam didn't know. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know, really.

**Hey, Sam?** Dean asked silently after an hour or so of driving.

**Yeah?**

**I really missed you, Sammy.** Dean said at last.

Sam wasn't sure if the tears he felt pricking at the corners of his eyes were his or Dean's. They both ignored them as Sam replied.

**I really missed you too, Dean.**

End


	2. Look What I Found

Title: Look What I Found! (Possession 'verse)

Fandom: Supernatural

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG-15

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Spoilers: Through Season 3

Disclaimer: I own a box of Wheat Thins and really that's about it at the moment….

Summery: Bobby's not surprised to see Sam standing on his doorstep, he stops by now and again, what he's surprised by is the hesitant, confused-puppy look in eyes that had been empty for years.

AN: and by popular demand…the next installment of the Possession 'Verse. No porn in this one…let's give poor Sam some time to adjust, huh? I promise some next time….

* * *

Bobby's not surprised to see Sam standing on his doorstep. Sam still stops by every now and again, usually when he's working a job in the area though he never stays longer then an hour or two. Bobby understands that for what it is; Sam hates being around people for any length of time, he knows he makes them uncomfortable, but he does it to let Bobby know he's still alive--in the literal definition anyway. So, Sam being here wasn't surprising, what was surprising was the hesitant, confused-puppy look in eyes that had been so empty since his brother's time ran out.

Sam shuffled his feet and offered Bobby and nervous smile. It was such a typical pre-deal Sam expression that Bobby had an irrational moment of expecting to see Dean appear next to him like always. His next thought was that Sam was possessed.

Since the former was impossible and a tattoo prevented the latter, Bobby opened the door wider and let Sam in.

"Sam, it's good to see you again," Bobby greeted him carefully, trying to get a read on his mental state.

"You too, Bobby it's been a while," Sam replied, still fidgeting for some, as yet unidentifiable, reason.

"Everything okay, Sam?" Bobby asked warily. Usually he considered that a stupid question, nothing had been okay for Sam for three years, but something was off.

"Yes--well, I mean…Oh hell, can we sit down?" Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Bobby nodded and motioned for Sam to lead the way into the kitchen, not really trusting him behind him until he had a fix on the situation. Sam flashed a half-smile that wasn't really his but still seemed familiar somehow and sat down at the well worn table. Bobby took the seat opposite him and waited. Something had snapped Sam out of the emotional zombie he'd been for three years and Bobby wasn't moving until he found out what.

&x&

Sam sat down and tried to find a decent opening statement. He wasn't having much luck. Bobby knew something was up, it was painfully obvious and he was as good an observer as any hunter, but that was only going to make it harder to get an explanation out.

**Goddamnit, Sam! Just spit it out already! It's not that hard,** Dean snapped exasperated.

Sam was in control at the moment but that had a tendency to last only as long as it took Dean to get fed up with any given situation.

**I'm trying to find away to say it so we don't get tied down and you exorcised.** Sam snapped back. **Let me think!**

Dean grumbled something about binding links and hot pokers but Sam ignored him, no mean feat he might add.

"Sam?" Bobby prompted.

"Sorry, Bobby. I'm just trying to figure out how to explain this," Sam said.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning," Bobby suggested.

Sam let out a breath and nodded. "Well, a few days ago I took this job, just a routine poltergeist, nothing special. Anyway, it got a lucky hit on me and took out a chunk of my tattoo."

Bobby visibly started. "Sam…"

Sam held up his hands. "I'm fine, Bobby."

"No demon problems then?" Bobby asked.

Sam knew he was calculating how far the holy water was.

"Well, that's the thing…" Sam started but suddenly found himself shunted back to being an observer.

**Dean!** He snapped. Fucking impatient idiot!

"I got this, Sam. Jesus, we'd be here all night at your pace," Dean said aloud in Sam's voice.

Bobby had gotten up and was backing toward the flask of holy water on the counter.

**See, if you get splashed it's your own damn fault,** Sam couldn't help but feel a bit vindicated.

**Shut up Sam.** "Bobby, calm down. I'm not going to steal your entrails or something," Dean said.

**Dean,** Sam groaned. **That's not comforting!** _He_ was getting used to Dean's new…um, imagery?…but he doubted Bobby would see it a just a little side-effect of hell right now. **Give me back my body damnit, before you get yourself exorcised!**

Sam felt Dean's acquiescence and held up his hands in a placating manner, backing away slowly to give Bobby some space.

"Sorry, he just, you know Dean, he gets impatient," Sam said.

"_Dean_?" Bobby looked about as gob smacked as Sam had felt.

"Yeah, see that's the thing. He uh, well, he's in here." Sam tapped the side of his skull. "As a demon, not evil, just, kind of like Ruby." Sam tried to explain. He was fairly sure he butchered it horribly. Really though, how does one explain that their long gone brother is now a demon in their head?

"Dean?" Bobby said again.

"Right here, Bobby." Dean said, usurping control again much to Sam's annoyance. They were going to have to lay some ground rules about that. "Looks like College-boy has lost his mastery of the English language but yes, I'm here. And really wanting a beer--minus the holy water please."

"Right," Bobby muttered, still somewhat in shock.

Sam knew how he felt.

Bobby went over to the fridge and pulled out two beers, but he was careful not to turn his back on them.

The distrust was understandable but it still stung a little for Dean, Sam could feel it. Dean accepted the beer carefully, making sure not to make any sudden movements and sat back down at the table. He tried to keep Sam's posture as relaxed and unthreatening as possible. Sam wasn't sure it was working or not.

"What happened?" Bobby asked finally, cautiously sitting back down.

Dean shrugged. "I was in Hell. I got out. I found Sam. Not much to tell really."

Sam made a mental noise of despair at Dean's woeful account. Nut shelling was all well in good in some circumstances but not _now._

**Got something to say?** Dean asked.

**Yes. Give me my damn body back!** Sam snarled.

**In a minute, Sam. And you say I'm the impatient one?**

Sam made another frustrated noise and started singing Kelly Clarkson lyrics in his head; something he'd found out that morning annoyed Dean to no end.

Dean made a face and Bobby frowned at the reaction. "What's wrong?" He asked warily.

"Sam's being a little bitch, that's what!" Dean growled. "Here!"

**Jerk.** Sam replied smugly as Dean retreated snarling incoherently about things worse than Hell.

"Sam?" Bobby asked, seeing the shift in posture and expression now that he knew what to look for.

"Yeah, I'm back." Sam said. "Anyway, you see why I'm here."

Bobby nodded. "So, he's not evil then?"

Sam shook his head. "No, he's still Dean, just with a few extra…issues."

**And cool powers!** Dean added mentally, obviously done ranting for now.

"Issues," Bobby said it with the same tone Sam had the first time. It was lacking, true, but Sam had yet find a thesaurus that contained a synonym that accurately portrayed the situation. Issues would have to do for now.

"Look, I know this is a lot to swallow right now--believe me. I'm still having trouble with it, but Bobby, I have Dean back and that makes any issues worth it." Sam said.

**Awww, Sam, you're gonna make me cry.**

**Shut up.**

Dean just sang a few lines from some cheesy love song which Sam pointedly ignored.

"So what, you're just going to go around possessed from now on? Sam, you are going to run into other hunters and that wont end well whether it's just Dean or not." Bobby said.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Sam nodded. "We're going to do a binding link to forestall any exorcisms in the mean time, but we need to get his body back."

"His body?"

"Dean say's it's somewhere in Hell, but if we could get it back…" Sam explained.

"Sam, you're talking about walking into Hell!" Bobby shouted.

Sam nodded seriously. "I know, but I failed to save Dean once. I won't a second time." He said, and like those rare times when Sam had felt strongly about something since the deal, his powers reacted, rattling the window panes and the few dishes on the counter top.

Dean gave a whoop of encouragement and added a bit of his own strength sending a plate tumbling to the floor.

**Damn, we're going to make a kick-ass duo, Psychic-boy.** Dean enthused.

Sam smiled faintly and forced himself to relax. He knew that any show of his powers still made Bobby uneasy from time to time. Especially after what he saw him do to Lilith.

Bobby rubbed at his beard. "Jesus, how do you always get into these situations, boys?" There was acceptance in the tone and the fond exasperation that had always been there for them before. "You're going to need a plan if you're going to do this without getting killed."

Sam felt himself leap out of the chair and catch Bobby in a rough hug, but didn't chastise Dean for taking over.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said gruffly.

"Yeah, well, just try and stay out of my Traps." Bobby responded.

Dean pulled back with a grin. "Will do."

&x&

Sam stretched out on the bed in Bobby's guestroom with a contented sigh, luxuriating in the warm sensations of companionship he'd shunned for so long. Dean was humming Metallica in his head but quiet enough for it not to be an annoyance. Sam was thrilled at Bobby's wry acceptance of his--their--new situation. He had dreaded that it would go very badly and was relieved by Bobby's insistence on helping with the problem of Dean's body.

**Hey Dean?** Sam asked, thinking of something.

**Yeah?** the Metallica humming stopped.

**Do you know how to get in contact with Ruby?** Sam asked.

**Uh, I know a way yeah, but not one you'd care to try.** Dean replied after a moment. His tone was laced with the same uncomfortableness that it held whenever he spoke about Hell.

**Why not?** Sam was curious.

**Because it involves a significant amount of blood, as in throat slashing.** Dean said bluntly.

**Oh.** Sam fell silent.

**Yeah,** there was a bitter amusement in Dean's tone.

**Do you want to talk…** Sam offered uncertainly.

**No.** Dean said flatly.

Sam didn't press. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Dean had gone though, but he wanted his brother to know he was there for him.

**Hey, that chick in the gas station was totally checking me out.** Dean said.

Sam went with the subject change. **She was checking me out. It's my body.**

**Maybe, but I make you look good.** Dean grinned mentally.

Sam rolled his eyes. **Whatever, Dean.**

**Seriously Sam, we could have totally picked her up.** Dean continued.

**Not going to happen, Dean. Not ever.** Sam said firmly.

**Why? Afraid she's only going to like you because of me?** Dean teased.

**I'm not going to hook up with some random girl, and certainly not with you in my head.** Sam replied.

**Fine, I'll do it then.**

**Still my body, Dean** Sam pointed out. He could feel Dean pouting.

**C'mon, Sam, Live a little.** Dean whined. **Don't believe what they say; blue balls can be lethal.**

Sam groaned. **Dean, shut up.**

**Fine then.** Dean sounded way too amused.

**Dean…** Sam tried to sit up without success.

He definitely needed to lay some ground rules about this!

**Dean!** Sam said firmly. **You can't just take over whenever you feel like it!**

**Technically I can, but in this case it's for your own good.** Dean replied cheerfully, standing up and heading out of the room.

**No. Whatever it is you are planning, no.** Sam snarled.

**You need to lighten up. I've seen what you've done since I was gone. You've had exactly zip fun and I intend to change that. **Dean said heading into the living room.

Bobby looked at them curiously from the couch as Dean flashed him a grin. "Going out for a bit, we'll be back."

"Dean," Bobby had figured out which was in control at any given time scarily fast.

Sam just hoped he was as adept at telling when Dean was up to something.

"We're just going out for a drink," Dean said.

"Uh-huh, let me talk to Sam." Bobby said skeptically.

Apparently he was able to tell. Yay Bobby.

Dean frowned. "I'm not allowed to go for a drink?"

"Sam please, Dean." Bobby said firmly.

Sam felt all traces of Dean's mischievous amusement vanish. If it looked like he was dragging Sam anywhere against his will, no matter how innocuous his intentions, he could lose all trust from Bobby.

Refusing to let Sam talk would look just as bad.

**Sorry Sam,** Dean mumbled and retreated farther back into Sam's mind then he'd ever gone before. He knew he'd screwed up.

Sam just smiled at Bobby. "It's fine, we're just going to hit a bar. Dean's been craving some whisky and you're all out," he replied easily.

He could feel Dean's start of surprise.

"Be careful," Bobby grunted then, dismissing them.

Sam walked out the front door and over to the Impala.

**Sammy?** Dean asked hesitantly.

**Just a drink, Dean. No women.** Sam replied.

**Okay,** Dean agreed and Sam felt him mentally snuggle closer. **I don't really want to share anyway.**

Sam frowned as he started the car. **What does that mean?**

**Nothing, Sammy. C'mon you promised me whisky.** Dean replied.

Sam bit his lip but let Dean evade the question. They were going to have to talk about this eventually.

Just…not now.

He put Metallica into the tape deck and drove off, Dean singing along happily in his head.

End


	3. Innuendos and Inclinations

Title: Innuendos and Inclinations (Possession 'Verse)

Fandom: Supernatural

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Rating: Hard R

Spoilers: Through Season 3

Disclaimer: I own a cookie. Just one.

Summery: So I was thinking about your body. Sam, you sly dog.

AN: well looky here, it would be part three…with the promised porn. Only my second real attempt at anything porny (the first being in part one) so I'm going to go away now. hides in the corner let me know what you think…

* * *

**So, I was thinking about your body.**

**Why, Sam, you sly dog.**

Sam made a face. **Dean, can you be serious for like thirty seconds please?**

**Oh, don't worry Sam I last longer then that.** Dean replied.

Sam made another face and wondered if Dean's new hobby of making innuendos out of everything was another side-effect of being in Hell. Not that Dean hadn't made innuendos before it's just, he did it a lot now, and always about Sam. It was...disconcerting? Maybe?

"Sam? You okay?" Bobby had apparently noticed the faces Sam was making.

"I'm fine, Dean's just being…uh, never mind. So any ideas?" Sam changed he subject. Really he didn't want to explain that Dean kept…flirting with him. Nor that he wasn't really making it hard for Dean either.

"On how to get Dean's body?" Bobby asked.

**All you have to do is ask Sam.**

**Dean. Shut up.** "Yeah, I mean, I don't really know my way around Hell or anything but I should be okay. I was supposed to be some Big Shot for them after all," Sam said to Bobby. "If Ruby can find out where it is, I think we can get to it. Dean and I together are pretty strong now. That's what Azazel wanted I think, to combine his powers and mine to rule, so Dean and I should be just as strong right?"

"He was an old, upper echelon, demon Sam. Dean's practically a nobody," Bobby disagreed.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, usurping control to make his indignation at that known. Eyes went black. "I'll have you know I'm pretty bad-ass. You think I just walked out of Hell?"

**How did you get out?** Sam asked. It was something he had been trying to get out of Dean for days.

**Sam, please don't ask.** Dean said silently. **I really…you shouldn't have to know that.**

**Dean, whatever it was, it doesn't matter now. We'll get your body back and then…**

**Then what, Sam? I can't just go back. I'll never be human again. Never. I'm a demon now. D-E-M-O-N, Demon. I may be a little more morally conscious then most of my black-eyed brethren but still a long way from being good.** Dean snapped.

**I don't care if you a dancing bear, Dean! You are still my brother and I'm going to help you get back whatever you can.** Sam said flatly. They had this argument at least twice a day.

Dean snarled, an eerie sound that had Bobby watching him warily even though he knew that the noise wasn't directed at him. **Sam.**

**Dean.**

**Oh, fine! Whatever! We still need to do a binding link in the mean time.** Dean gave up.

Sam slipped back into control of his own body, though it was feeling less and less his everyday. He never knew it was possible to have separation anxiety of your own self. He was sure he'd need ten kinds of therapy when this was over.

**You're just looking forward to burning me aren't you?** Sam accused teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

**Well, since I can't give you a hickey I had to find some other way to mark you.** Dean replied.

Sam groaned. **God, Dean, will you quit with the sex jokes already. It stopped being funny like a week ago.**

Bobby watched with a head shake as Sam headed into the other room, obviously lost in another mental argument with Dean. He was getting disturbingly used to the silent conversations but the random spoken outbursts still caught him off guard sometimes.

**Who said I was joking?** Dean asked curiously.

**Well, you sure as hell can't be serious.** Sam stated.

**Oh? Why not?**

**You're my brother Dean.** Sam felt that should be obvious but somehow it sounded flat even to him.

**I realize that actually, but hell Sam, you aren't getting laid any other way so neither am I. **Dean said.

**Are you really that horny?** Sam asked as he entered their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

**Yes, Sam. Lacking a body really cuts back on the sex a guy can have.** Dean pointed out. That of course just made Sam think of all the sex he could have….fucking hell!

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Three and half days of Dean's not stop innuendos had finally taken their toll. He really, really, needed it to stop; it was doing all sorts of things to his subconscious that it shouldn't.

**Fine, Dean.** Sam said, yanking off his boots and coat. He grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower.

**Huh?** It was Dean's turn to be confused. **Uh, Sam, what are you doing?**

Sam didn't say anything just locked the door and stripped. Since that first morning he'd banned Dean from his conscious mind when he showered, stating that it was beyond awkward and Sam was more then happy to share his body but needed occasional moments with at least the illusion of privacy. He turned on the tap and waited for the water to warm up.

**Sam? Am I supposed to go now?** Dean asked cautiously. He could feel Sam's irritation but he hadn't been ordered away yet. Which was confusing since the bathroom usually meant withdrawing at all times.

**N****o.** Sam said stepping under the spray. **I guess I didn't realize is all.**

**Sam. I'm kind of confused here.** Dean said.

Sam let the water slick down across his body. **I didn't realize that you must have had gone so long with out any good feelings. I didn't think about it that way before, I was too busy being embarrassed about the shower.** He clarified.

**Sam, you really don't…**

**Shhh, Dean. Let me take care of you for once huh?** Sam soothed, drawing Dean closer in his mind.

Dean gave a soft sigh of acceptance and tangled his thoughts a little more tightly with Sam.

Sam ran his fingers though his hair, lightly scraping at his scalp before letting his fingers dance across his throat. It was strange, trying to elicit a reaction from someone else by touching your own body, but a good strange, Sam decided. He trailed his hands across his chest, caressing a teasing touch across one nipple. A spark of pleasure shot through him and Dean moaned, pressing closer to Sam mentally. He flicked a finger across the other before gently pinching it and Sam felt his cock twitch with interest and begin to harden. Sam rolled his nipples between thumb and forefinger, playing with them as he sent warm loving thought-sensations towards Dean.

**Sammy.** Dean panted.

**I'm going to make it feel good, Dean. As best as I can. I want to replace every painful memory of Hell.** Sam said softly.

He abandoned his nipples to drag his hand down across wet abs and wrap around his fully hard cock. He fisted it loosely, keeping the touches light and teasing at first.

Dean moaned. **Christ, Sammy. I knew you were a tease but…fuck…I didn't think you'd do it to yourself too.**

Sam smiled and tightened his grip for a second for a single hard stroke before returning to the teasing caresses.

**Oh, Hell.** Dean muttered.

**Not Hell. Not anymore.** He fingered the slit while his other hand moved to caress his balls.

Sam bit his lip as the strange double-echo of pleasure from both his body and what Dean was feeling washed over him. It only served to further confuse where his brother stopped and he began. He could feel Dean trying to press closer. Closer to Sam, closer to the pleasurable touches, closer to human sensations.

**Sammy.** Dean whimpered as Sam increased the pressure and speed. The double-echo pushed them closer to orgasm fast and Dean wanted to drown in the feelings Sam was evoking. It wasn't just the physical sensations; Sam had drawn them into a tight psychic lock-step and was re-enforcing them with his own feelings of completeness and unconditional love towards Dean. Nothing could ever erase Hell from Dean's mind but Sam's love sure came close.

Sam let his eyes slide close and they came with a wordless cry while Dean chanted Sam's name in his head.

&x&

**We need to talk about this, Dean.** Sam said.

He was sitting on his bed now, dressed only in a towel, hair still damp from the shower.

**Can we not?** Dean said. **Please, Sam, for once just try not to think everything to death.**

**Dean...** Sam sighed. They had to talk about it, about what was happening between them. It wasn't normal but nothing in their situation really was. Sam wasn't exactly adverse to the changes either, it was just, he liked to know exactly where things stood. Preferably in plain simple terms. Dean, however, had never really worked that way. He preferred to not think about things at all until it was absolutely necessary.

**Let's just concentrate on finding where my body is for now okay? We can, we'll talk after that I promise.** Dean said.

Sam nodded reluctantly. There was no way to know how long that would take, but he would agree to suspend the conversation for now. **Okay, Dean.**

Dean snuggled closer, not the full lock-step from before, but enough so Sam felt like he was wrapped in a Dean-blanket. He wasn't going to press the issue because Dean had begged him and Sam really didn't want to cause his brother any distress right now.

It didn't mean he wasn't going to try and figure out where he stood at least in the mean time.

End


	4. Hell's Bells

Title: Hell's Bells (Possession 'Verse)

Fandom: Supernatural

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: R

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Spoilers: Season 3

Disclaimer: I OWN…..…at the moment? Absolutely nothing.

Summery: There's a contract on me? Really? On the plus side the FBI still thinks you're dead.

* * *

Sam shoved the werewolf away from him mentally…well he had wanted to just shove it, anyway. Dean had decided to help out and together they ended up flinging it about half-way across the large clearing.

**Dean!**

**Did you see that thing fly?** Dean laughed. Sam could feel the underlying visceral thrill Dean got out of this hunt. It had unnerved him a bit at first but as long as Dean channeled the bloodlust towards monsters he could deal.

**Yes, but now it's kind of too far away to stab.** Sam clenched his teeth.

**So shoot it.** Dean replied, watching through Sam as the thing struggled gamely to it's feet.

Sam felt the muscle in his eye twitch. **I can't because _you_ didn't pack the ammo. You said you wanted to stab it remember?**

**Huh. Oh yeah.**

Sam braced himself as he saw the werewolf rush at him. **Just hold it still long enough for me to stab it ok?**

**Right.**

Dean waited until the werewolf was only a few feet from Sam before slamming it to the ground and pinning it mentally. He held it still long enough for Sam to sink the silver knife into it's heart. He watched with avid interest as it gurgled and died.

Sam stepped back and cleaned the blade off as best as he could on his pant leg. The jeans were near ruined anyways.

**Well that was fun!** Dean enthused.

He always seemed more energetic rather then less after hunts, as if throwing things around all night was his idea of a relaxing evening. Sam usually just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. While he had to admit that hunting was much easier now that he had control over his powers it still exhausted him to use them. It was a bit easier now that he no longer had to divide his attention between weapons and telekinesis. Whoever was in control at the moment usually dealt with the physical aspect while the other controlled the metaphysical. At least in theory. Sam was still getting used to being part of a team on hunts again…albeit a very strange team…and sometimes he had a tendency to still try to do it all.

Which lead to situations like them flinging the werewolf forty feet instead of five.

**Next time, I don't care how bad you want to stab something, we are bringing the silver ammo.** Sam said, flicking sweat damp hair out of his eyes.

**Hey, we killed it. No complaining.**

Sam bit his lip to keep from sighing. The long exhale was becoming a bit of a habit lately and Dean was sure to start with the emo digs before too long. **Let's get out of here.**

**Back to the motel?**

**Yeah. I need a shower. **Sam nodded, trying to spot the trail they had followed as the full moon began to slip behind the trees.

**Really?** Dean asked suggestively.

**Just a shower.** Sam clarified firmly.

**You say that every time.** Dean pointed out.

Sam didn't answer. He just kept looking for the trail. **Dean? Where the hell is the trail?**

**Uh, let me see.**

Sam let Dean take control. Dean's night vision was twice his now so even with the disappearance of the moon, finding the trail should be no problem. Dean quickly located the muddy deer-track that they had followed in and headed towards it. He was as eager to get back to the motel as Sam, even if he didn't sleep anymore. He'd curl into Sam and watch his dreams, sharing in them and patrolling for any signs of nightmares.

They had almost reached the trail when he spotted it. The dark shape crouched in the shadows off the trail, hidden to anyone that didn't have a demon's night vision. He stopped dead, nostrils flaring, and body tense.

**Dean?** Sam asked, his voice a mental whisper. He could sense Dean's anxiety, though he couldn't quite make out the shape his brother had spotted.

Demon. Dean said shortly. **Get ready Sam, if this isn't Ruby it could get ugly fast**.

Sam didn't argue, he just drew in his power and held it at the ready.

"Well, well, this is a surprise." The voice was male, thin and reedy.

The visitor moved out of the deep shadows and into the last shreds of moon light. It looked like a kid, some poor adolescent boy from the city who didn't belong in these woods. That is if one discounted the black soulless eyes that Sam knew his own face echoed at the moment.

"The hell do you want?" Dean snapped.

"You pissed quite a few people off with your little Houdini act, Dean." The demon said. "A lot of people want to tear you apart. In fact, there's pretty nice bonus for the demon who brings you back."

"Oh? And what? You think you can?" Dean laughed. "That's funny."

"I'm actually surprised at your choice of accommodations though. You possessed your brother? How did you manage that, he killed Lilith so I doubt he went down without a fight." The demon went on.

**Who say's I'm down!** Sam snarled backing the mental shout with a bit of power.

The demon flinched and stepped back, suddenly unsure.

"You didn't count on facing him did you?" Dean taunted.

The demon snarled. "It doesn't matter, killing him will be a bonus."

**Dean we can't hurt the kid, we could still save him.** Sam whispered hurriedly.

**Yeah, I got ya. Just hold him down and start reciting, I'll fend off anything else.** Dean replied.

**Got it.**

Sam flung his power out pinning the demon to the tree. It snarled and tried to fight back but Sam felt an echoing surge of power from Dean. Trusting Dean to handle himself, Sam began the exorcism ritual.

The demon laughed. "An exorcism? You'll send Dean away as well as me."

"Don't be so sure." Sam said before resuming the complex Latin phrases.

Sam felt a burning pain on the inside of his right arm as he spoke but the binding link held. So it did work. Good thing to know.

"There will be others looking for you! Don't think you be able to hold them off forever!" It hissed.

"Watch me."

The demon screamed a final time and was forced out the boy. The body of the teen slumped to the ground.

He'd been dead long before they had got to him.

**Well that was all kinds of not fun.** Dean muttered after they had burned and buried the body.

**Tell me about it.** Sam replied. He ached everywhere and his head was throbbing.

**Sammy?** Dean was all concern now.

**I'm fine, just over reached myself a bit is all. You should have seen me after Lilith, I was bedridden for days. This is nothing.** Sam replied wearily.

**Why don't you rest for a bit then? I can put you out until we get back to the motel.** Dean suggested. He rarely ever put Sam to sleep, even when he took over unexpectedly Sam was never not aware.

**What if we run into another demonic bounty hunter?** Sam asked.

**I'll wake you up I promise.** Dean replied.

**Ok** Sam said and he was out before he finished the thought.

Sam woke up in the motel bed, the sun shining through curtains that had been forgotten to be closed. He stretched and reached for Dean with his mind. A habit born of three long years of waking up to Dean being gone. Dean snuggled in close, seeming to enjoy Sam's clinginess in the mornings, even if he'd never admit it.

**Morning.**

**I take it we got out of the woods before any more demons came looking for you?** Sam asked sitting up and blinking away the last dregs of sleep.

**Yep.** Dean said. **So it seems there is a contract on me. I mean, really? That's really getting more annoying then flattering.**

Sam laughed. **On the plus side, the FBI still thinks you're dead. He pointed out.**

**I am dead…sorta.** Dean grinned.

Sam just frowned. He really didn't like the constant reminders about his failure to save Dean the first go around.

**Stop with the mental pity-party. I share your head, dude, and it's making _me_ depressed.** Dean rebuked him. **C'mon, I'm craving a cinnamon roll like nobody's business.**

Sam groaned and reluctantly got up to hunt for his clothes. Y**ou do realize that I'm the one that had to deal with your eating habits down the road.**

**It's just a cinnamon roll Sam.**

**Whatever, Dean. We're having a salad for lunch.** Sam said, pulling on his shirt.

Dean made a noise of disgust but didn't protest further as Sam headed for the door. It swung open before he reached it. Sam stepped back, startled, as the person on the other side came into view.

Ruby walked into the room as if it hadn't been over two years since she's last seen Sam. She looked him up and down once, eyes assessing, before speaking.

"I found it."

End

* * *

AN: well there be the end for now. More will be up when schools not beating me senseless...


	5. The Council of Elrond, er, Bobby

Title: The Council of Elrond…er, Bobby. (Possession 'Verse)

Fandom: Supernatural

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Rating: PG-15 (I know, again, no porn. Blame the plot.)

**Disclaimer: I pawned my textbooks to pay for gas (seriously!), so suing me wont do much good…**

Spoilers: all knowledge through "In Jus Bello" is assumed.

Summery: _"One does not simply walk into Hell." Hey Sam, Does that make you Frodo?_

AN: The cracky Lord of the Rings references were just too hard to resist! XD Anyway we get to find out a bit more about Dean's time in Hell…not much but it's a start.

* * *

They all sat around Bobby's worn and much abused kitchen table. Ruby was on Sam's left and Bobby on his right. They were all silent, the tension in the air palpable, and even Dean seemed to be waiting for someone else to speak first. It was Bobby who finally took up the task.

"You're going to need a plan," he said. "One doesn't just walk into Hell."

Sam felt the tension snap and he couldn't help the laughter bubbled out of him at Bobby's word choice.

Both Bobby and Ruby turned to look at him incredulously.

"Sam?"

"You…Mordor…holy fuck!" Sam gasped out between laughs.

**Lord of the Rings Sam?** Dean asked echoing his amusement at Sam's train of thought. **Does that make you Frodo?**

**Dude, I'd be the tallest fucking hobbit ever.** Sam sniggered. **'sides that would make you the One Ring. That's pretty girly, being a piece of jewelry.**

**Shaddup.** Dean grumbled.

"Sam?" Bobby asked again.

"Sorry, Bobby." Sam said, getting control of himself. He turned to Ruby. "So what do we know?"

"Well, they are keeping his body under guard in the City of Dis." Ruby began.

"Really? That's a real place?" Sam interrupted.

"Well you sure wont be the first human to walk into Hell," Ruby said pointedly. "He took a lot of artistic license but the basic idea is there."

"See," Sam grinned at Bobby. "Someone else made it there and back again."

Dean chuckled in his head. **You really are Hobitzilla**.

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing again. "Okay, so they've got it under guard, but why not just destroy it? I mean, they have to know I'm going after it now." He asked.

Ruby looked at him but Sam knew she was looking for Dean's approval of her next words and not his.

**Go ahead.** Dean said shortly, all humor gone from his tone.

"Because they can't destroy it; not if they ever hope to get their claws in Dean. He has to be the one to destroy it. It's the Final Act." Ruby said.

"The Final Act?" Sam repeated. He felt Dean draw back and curl in on himself a little.

Ruby sighed. "No matter what type of deal you make, how you promise your soul the Final Act that binds you fully to them, destroying your body, has to be willing. It's always been Free Will. Even we can't get around that. We can twist you, torture you, until you'd give us whatever we want but in the end it's always your choice."

Sam blinked. He'd learned more about demons in the last five minutes then in the last five years of hunting.

"We busted Dean out before it came to that, but they have to keep it safe if they want him back."

"At least according to that bounty hunter guy they do." Sam said.

Ruby snorted. "Of course they do, Sam. Control your brother, control you. They all know that. They just didn't count on Dean getting out and finding you first. Of course the reverse is true but they didn't figure that out until too late either."

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

Dean curled in on himself a little more.

"How do you think I kept Dean mostly in one piece?" Ruby asked. "I used you, Sam. I threw every memory of you I could dredge out of his head. I had to give him something to hold onto, remind him that there was someone who needed him Topside."

"Oh." Sam wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that. He gave Dean a mental nudge. **Dean?**

**I'm still not talking about it.** Dean said firmly.

**I know. **Sam replied, but he didn't like the way Dean had retreated. Dean moved in close again but Sam could still feel his brother's tenseness.

"Anyways, I can get you to the City. As long as Dean stays in control and you keep your face covered, I think we can get that far without anyone realizing who you are." Ruby continued.

**Sam?** Dean said suddenly.

**Yeah, Dean?**

**We don't have to do this. You don't have to….I don't want you in Hell, Sam.** Dean said at last.

**Dean, we discussed this. I appreciate that you want to protect me, but I'm going to save you this time.** Sam said flatly. **So don't even start.**

Dean sighed. **I just don't want you to have to know what it's like down there.**

**Then let's get in and out as fast as we can.**

"The biggest problem, besides actually getting at Dean's body, will be getting into Hell itself." Ruby said. "You'll have to use a Gate if you want to go in corporeal, which you'll have to be to haul his body out."

"Well, I've got the Colt, right? That should open the one in Wyoming." Sam reasoned.

"Wait, just a damn minute!" Bobby interjected. "You can't just open a Devil's Gate, Sam! You're gonna let more things out then just Dean's body."

"We don't have a choice. Ruby and I will go in. We'll leave the Colt back with you and you can close the Gate behind us." Sam was deceptively calm. Bobby recognized the tone: it was the same dead, almost complacent, voice Sam had used when planning out the battle against Lilith.

"And how do you plan on getting out again?' Bobby asked carefully. He also remembered how dangerous and unpredictable Sam had been then.

"We set a time limit. You open the Gate to let us out only then. If we aren't there…" Sam shrugged. "We didn't make it."

Dean snarled his own protest at that. **You are getting out. I don't care about what happens to me but you will get out again.**

**Dean, I know the risks.** Sam said, his voice laden with emotion for Dean alone. **I won't go back to what I was before. I wont survive losing you again.**

Dean grumbled at the implied 'end of discussion' in Sam's tone but he wasn't about to test Sam's mood right now either. He knew better then the others exactly what Sam had been like before. Sam and Ruby settled back into a deep discussion about possible routes to take as Ruby gave a vague description of the landscape of Hell. Bobby made himself known with several more objections but Dean remained silent; only half-listening to a conversation that should interest him deeply.

Instead his mind turned, unwillingly, back to his time in Hell. He remembered the tortures, the heat, the pain. He remembered the screams and the smell of blood, bile and death. But mostly he remembered Ruby's near constant, hidden, presence and the memories she flung at him.

One memory in particular that he had latched onto. It had been his secret before; the one thing he'd never told another living soul. It was something he always kept all to himself and he had used it to remember what he was.

&x&

Late that night Sam lay awake in bed, sleep an elusive companion at best, and was troubled by Dean's continued silence. He knew Dean didn't like the idea of Sam going into Hell, no matter how bad he wanted his body back, but even that didn't explain his sudden withdrawal. It was most likely that Ruby's talk about Hell had opened some wounds and Sam was at a loss as how to help.

**Dean? **He sent another mental nudge at his brother.

**I'm not really in the mood to talk Sam.** Dean replied.

**I told you I'm not going to pry and I wont, but I don't like to feel you hurting. **Sam replied, knowing he was going to get called a girl.

**Stop being such girl, Sam. I'm fine if just a little off balance at the moment.** Dean replied.

**Suffer the chick-flick, dude. I just want to know if there is anything I can do to help.** Sam said.

Dean was quiet again for a moment.** Sam, do you remember that summer we spent at Pastor Jim's? You had just turned fifteen. Dad was working some long complicated job and I had screwed up my leg pretty bad so he left us both behind.**

Sam wasn't sure where this was going but he went with it.** Yeah, you were really pissed about not being able to go and I spent a month buried in my books hoping to get a head start for the next school year. Why?**

Dean snorted. **Remember the big church barbeque?**

Sam made a face. **Yeah, I was in charge of keeping track of all the food and donations. I think that was because no one trusted you not to run off with the money.**

Dean chuckled in amusement. **Probably a valid fear. Anyway remember that stupid dance thing they had that night?**

**I remember it being a square dance and me hating every second of it. I had to dance with all the little girls while the pretty older ones fussed over you and your 'heroic wound.'** Sam said, amused.

**Heh, yeah. You were really pissed at me up until I stole a couple of bottles the sacramental wine. You and I snuck off and drunk ourselves silly.**

**I do have a few vague memories of singing show tunes to the stars, yes.** Sam said still unsure of why Dean was brining this up. **Why? You want to repeat our dreadful duet?**

**Oh, God no.** Dean said. **I just wanted to see if you remembered it is all.**

**Yeah. That was one of my favorite summers. I ignored my books after that night and you stopped moping about being left behind. We did a bunch of stupid, normal, teenager stuff. It was the closest we ever had to a proper childhood.** Sam replied. There was no bitterness there anymore just a sense of wistfulness and memories.

**It was one of mine too.** Dean said quietly.

There was a bittersweet note in his voice that Sam couldn't quite understand, but he got the feeling that his and Dean's reasons for remembering that summer were completely different.

**Why was it yours?** Sam asked, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer but, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Dean was predictably evasive. **No reason in particular. **He snuggled in close to Sam again as he always did at night now. **Get some sleep. We have to nail down the specifics of our plan yet. It's going to be a long day.**

Sam yawned, his mind eased now that Dean was no longer brooding just out of reach. **Ok. 'Night, Dean.**

Dean waited until Sam was asleep before replying to the earlier question he had dodged. **That was the summer I fell in love with you.** He said, mostly because he'd never really said it before, especially since Sam couldn't hear him. **But that's my secret, Huh?**

* * *

AN: wow I didn't really expect a chance to work on this so soon. school is really hectic but I found some time this weekend. go me! more will be forthcoming...when I get another break in my school work.


End file.
